


thank you

by uvuntitled



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Iwazumi has a crush on Oikawa, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Oikawa also has a crush on Iwazumi, Sleepy!oikawa, extreme fluff, hello! i dont kno how to tag, lord pls help me tag, ok i think im done, s'ry, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uvuntitled/pseuds/uvuntitled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Oikawa! Don't fall asleep on me!" Iwazumi said, loud. He was hoping it would maybe wake him up.<br/>"Iwa-chan, please," Oikawa stopped, "Iwa-chan, please I promise this will be the last time! I can't even walk straight!"<br/>"What do you want me to-" Iwazumi asked confused, but then it instantly hit him "Oh....No! I am not going to carry you home Shittywaka!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you

It was really late, too late actually. Iwazumi and Oikawa stayed late in the gym and clubroom coming up with strategies and different exercises they can use. It was around 2 am and they finally decidedto go home, but regrettedit because it was dark and kind of scary. Oikawa could barely walk, he was staggering back and forth. He truly thought he was going to pass out on the pavement.

 

"Hey Oikawa! Don't fall asleep on me!" Iwazumi said, loud. He was hoping it would maybe wake him up. 

"Iwa-chan, please," Oikawa stopped, "Iwa-chan, please I promise this will be the last time! I can't even walk straight!" 

 

"What do you want me to-" Iwazumi asked confused, but then it instantly hit him "Oh… _No_! I am not going to carry you home Shittywaka!" 

 

"B-but Iwa-chan! I can't walk! Please I promise, it'll be the last time forever!" Oikawa had this smile on this face, but it wasn't a smile it was more like a sleepy grin.

 

Iwazumi thought about it, he felt bad. Oikawa _always_ pushed himself too hard and Iwazumi was always concern. He doesn't like, no, he _hates_ when Oikawa does this. Iwazumi looks at the tired Oikawa. His hair is all messed up, his eyes are can barely stay open.Iwazumi thought Oikawa looked kind of cute when he was like this. Iwazumi internally slammed himself for thinking that. 

But, Iwazumi gave in.

 

"C'mere," Iwazumi said giving Oikawa his back. 

 

"Really?!" Oikawa said in compete surprise.

 

"Yeah, hurry up before I change my mind, Trashikawa" 

 

Oikawa put his hands on Iwazumi's shoulders and allowed Iwazumi to grab his legs, which later transferred to his arms around Oikawa's thighs, Oikawa laid his hands on Iwazumi's shoulders and rested his head on Iwazumi's back. It wasn't the first time Oikawa had to be carried home by Iwazumi.

"Jeez you're heavy, Oikawa," Iwazumi said

 

"You're mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said in the most sleepiest way possible.

 

It was really pretty outside, it was dark though. The moonlight lit up the sky, the stars where out, and the dim lamppost made everything so peaceful. There was silence for a while. 

 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said, 

 

"Well, someones gotta take care of you, Shittywaka."

 

"No, I mean, Thank you…. for everything," Oikawa said gently

 

"What are you talking about, Oikawa? Why are you thanking me? All I am doing is carrying you home, Oikawa you're such an amazing captain, you know that right? I don't know why you push yourself so hard, you're already so great." Iwazumi couldn't even begin with he was saying right now, but he felt like he needed to. He felt like he needed to tell him these things right at this very moment. There was another silence, but it didn't matter because he was already at Oikawa's house.

 

"Hey Oikawa, do you have your house key?" 

 

"Yeah, its in my jacket pocket,"

 

Oikawa got off of Iwazumi's back and searched for the key.

 

"Hey are your parents out of town?"

 

"Yeah they went to visit my sister," Oikawa said unlocking the door, "Hey Iwa-chan, do you want to stay here just for tonight? I don't want you to get scolded by your parents for coming home so late." Oikawa flashed a smile, he was talking a lot. 

 

"Okay, thanks Oikawa."

 

Oikawa gave Iwazumi a shirt and some pajama pants that were probably his originally. 

 

"Hey Iwa-chan, Lets just both sleep in my bed, I'm to tired to find the extra futon and-" Oikawa a exhausted, he could barely speak 

 

" _No way_ , Shittywaka, the last time you told me that i ended up on the fl-" Iwazumi got cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Iwazumi turned around to see really sleepy oikawa pulling Iwazumi into his bed. Iwazumi blushed.

 

"Iwa-chan please!" Oikawa was basically asleep, so Iwazumi didn't want to argue with him. Hepulled Oikawa's bed sheets over the both of them andOikawa moved closer to Iwazumi. 

 

"Hey Iwa-chan,"

 

"What now Oikawa?" 

 

Both of them were staring at the ceiling, it was kind of pretty to see the moon light reflect throughout Oikawa's room.

 

"Can I tell you something?"

 

"What?"

 

"I love you"

 

"What!?" 

 

Iwazumi now was looking at Oikawa, he looked beautiful when the moon light fell on his face. His hair was still a mess, but his brown eyes lit up the moon light. His cheekbones were illuminated from the moon.

 

" I love you so much, Iwa-chan, all the things you do for me," Oikawa said gentle "You do so much for me," Oikawa's voice was shaking "I-I know you probably get annoyed with me and you want to kill me sometimes, but-" Oikawa started to cry

 

"Oikawa…"  

 

Iwazumi's heart was going to explode. He hated seening Oikawa cry. He hated seeing Oikawa cry over him. Iwazumi loved Oikawa a lot, he always did, he can't even remember when he first started to.

 

"B-But you mean so much to me, you say I am and amazing captain and I am great, but i couldn't have done that without you, I need you Hajime I-I" Oikawa was crying, hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

Iwazumi wiped them with his hand then he leaned in and kissed Oikawa.

Oikawa kissed him back gently and sweetly,allowing Iwazumi to kiss him a second time, then a third. Iwazumi's chest was tight and he started to feel dizzy. He pulled Oikawa closer to him.

 

"Oikawa, I've always loved you, I need you here with me too. I will always be with you, Tooru. I love you.... I love you so much" Iwazumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist and kissed his forehead. 

 

"I-Iwa-chan…" 

 

"Okay? So stop crying, you'll just make yourself more tired."

 

Oikawa grabbed Iwazumi's hand, they intertwined fingers. 

 

"Thank You, Iwa-chan" Oikawa whispered and fell asleep in Iwazumi's arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading this really bad fic, but this the first fic i've written in months so please  
> yeah i wrote this at 3 am last night and god forbbid it was impossible trying to write this Fluff since the last time i wrote it was in december, also sorry for grammar errors, i always have grammar errors because i suck, kudos are always appreciated (thnk u i feel rlly confident when ppl give me more that 4 kudos), ok well goodbye


End file.
